I Don't Think So, But I Love You
by Loli-chan Jeff Uchiha-Killer
Summary: Gadis lemah yang seharusnya kau lindungi... Mengapa kau senang...menyiksanya?/PeinHinaSasu AU
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Think So, But I Love You**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

** Akatsuki **_**Badung**_** Hinata H**

**Genre : Friendship/Horror/Angst**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), gaje, dan kesalahan dalam cerita.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gadis lemah yang seharusnya kau lindungi…**_

_**Mengapa kau senang…menyiksanya?**_

**XxXxXx**

Mengerjai setiap anak baru dari bentuk fisik maupun mental. Itu suatu hal wajar bagi perkumpulan anak-anak _elit _yang suka berbuat onar 'semau gue', dan jika harus berhadapan dengan kata **hukuman**, tidak masalah untuk mereka.

**Tidak Ada Rasa Takut Sama Sekali**.

Setiap anak baru yang telah menginjak kakinya pada tanah _Konoha Senior High School_. Bersiaplah menerima rasa sakit yang amat memalukan dari _geng_ anak nakal nan _elit_ disana, setidaknya jangan pernah berurusan dengan Akatsuki _Badung_.

Akatsuki _Badung_ adalah perkumpulan anak-anak _elit_ kelas S dan jangan ditanya bagaimana mereka menyiksa setiap satu-persatu anak baru. Apalagi kini semua _sensei_ di _Konoha Senior High School_ langsung angkat tangan ketika menghadapi Ketua Akatsuki _Badung_—anak dari Sang Kepala Sekolah.

**XxXxXx**

"P…perkenalkan namaku H…hinata Hyuuga, a…aku senang bertemu dengan k…kalian semua.." Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu membungkuk badannya memberi salam kepada teman-teman barunya. Rona merah senantiasa menghiasi wajah ayunya.

"Baik. Saya minta Ketua kelas harap segera berdiri." Ujar Kakashi-_sensei_ cukup tegas.

"_Mendokusei_..." Pemuda dengan tampilan nanas pada rambutnya telah berdiri. Ia menguap sejenak. "Aku Shikamaru Nara. Salam kenal."

Hinata mengangguk malu. "A…arigatou, Shikamaru-_kun_."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan segera kembali duduk. Kemudian disusul oleh Wakil Ketua kelas dibelakang bangkunya yang kini berganti berdiri.

Pemuda itu lebih dulu membenarkan posisi kacamata bulatnya. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Selamat datang, Hinata.."

Sekali lagi, Hinata mengangguk malu. "A…arigatou, Sasuke-_kun_."

Pemuda berkacamata itu langsung duduk kembali, tanpa senyum diwajahnya. Entah kenapa ketika melihat pemuda itu untuk kali pertama, rasanya Hinata sulit mengajaknya menjadi teman pertamanya.

Usai acara perkenalan, Kakashi mempersilakan anak baru tersebut untuk duduk disamping gadis _pinky_—tepat disamping kanan bangku Sasuke dan pemuda berambut _blonde_ sedikit acak-acakan.

"Baik. Sekarang buka buku Matematika kalian halaman…"

"Hei~ Namamu Hinata ya?" Hinata mengangguk kecil sembari meletakkan tas diatas meja. Tiba-tiba sebuah uluran tangan terulur ke arahnya. Spontan Hinata menatap wajah cantik teman sebangkunya.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal!"

Hinata terpana. Sejak awal ia tidak menduga akan mempunyai teman pertama disekolah _elit_ ini. Sebenarnya Hinata sendiri termasuk anak _elit_, namun ia merasa bahwa anak-anak disekelilingnya jauh lebih _elit_ darinya. Tapi itu tidak masalah baginya.

Mengingat Sang Ayah seorang pemimpin perusahaan _Hyuuga Corp_ dan harus berpindah dari negara hingga ke negara lainnya. Dan resikonya, Hinata dan adiknya harus sering berpindah sekolah. Seperti sekarang ini.

Kebetulan Sang Ayah harus kembali ke Jepang untuk mengurusi pekerjaan yang begitu melelahkan. Dan Hinata maupun Hanabi harus meninggalkan kembali sekolah mereka di Inggris.

Dengan ragu Hinata membalas uluran dari teman 'baru'nya dan senyuman pun tidak dapat ia sembunyikan. "H…ha'i! A…arigatou, Sakura-_chan_.."

**XxXxXx**

"Hm.. Ku dengar ada tiga anak baru disekolah ini ya?" Ucap pemuda dengan wajah _Babyface_ kini menyandarkan diri pada tubuh pohon dan memperhatikan gerak lambat awan-awan dilangit.

"Huh! Anak baru—lagi? Apakah sekolah ini tidak penuh, eh?" Sahut pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang terduduk manis disamping pemuda _Babyface_.

"Ck, _shut up_. Apakah kedua tanganmu tidak 'gatal' lagi, hm?" Balas gadis dengan tindik dibawah bibirnya kemudian hendak merangkul pemuda _orange_, namun dengan sigap menolaknya dengan satu sentakan halus.

"Khukhu.. Jangan bilang kau ingin tobat dari kenakalanmu?" Sahut pemuda dengan surai panjangnya yang dibiarkan damai diterpa angin.

"Jika itu benar. Keluar saja dari _geng_ ini."

"Eeh? K-kok _Danna_ bilang seperti itu? Ini semua gara-gara kau, _Keriput_!"

"Hahaha, aku benar kan? Pasti _Leader_ menyetujuinya jika kau keluar dari sini."

"Kunci mulutmu sebelum ku bakar!"

"Ck! Coba saja, _Banci_!"

"Berhenti atau aku buang kalian berdua."

KRING KRING

Pemuda _Babyface_ menyeringai tipis dan menghampiri pemuda dengan _pierching_ pada telinga kiri. "Darimana harus kita mulai?" Bisiknya.

Seringai pun hadir diwajah Sang Ketua ketika memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua anak baru yang keluar dari kelas XI-A dengan tertawa ria. Ia benci tawa itu. Tawa yang seharusnya membuat dirinya menenangkan, justru membuatnya menyakitkan.

"Seret keduanya ke tempat sepi tanpa seorangpun yang mengetahuinya." Pemuda _orange_ itu bangkit.

"Dan barulah kita akan memulainya."

**XxXxXx**

"Hinata-_chan_ mau ke kantin bersamaku?" Tanya Sakura sembari memasukkan beberapa peralatan tulis ke dalam tas.

Hinata menggeleng kecil. "T…tidak, Sakura-_chan_. A…aku sudah membawa bekal sendiri kok." Tolaknya lembut.

"Wah! Kalau begitu besok aku juga deh! Biar kita bisa makan siang bersama~"

Hinata tersenyum geli. Ia senang mempunyai teman seceria seperti Sakura. "H…ha'i! Aku juga i…ingin makan siang bersama S…sakura-_chan_. A…aku jadi tidak s…sabar menunggu b…besok.."

Sakura mengangguk senang. "Aku duluan, Hinata-_chan_! Jaa~" Kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

Hinata tersenyum dan melangkah keluar kelas dengan membawa bekal _bento_'nya. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, seseorang telah mengikutinya dari belakang.

**XxXxXx**

Hinata tidak suka keramaian. Jadi ketika makan siang tiba, ia paling menyukai tempat-tempat sepi seperti taman belakang gedung sekolah dengan beberapa pohon cukup besar. Ya, Hinata sekarang memilih tempat itu dan mendudukkan diri dibawah salah satu pohon tersebut.

Hinata tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menjauhkan diri dari teman-teman barunya. Tidak ada sama sekali. Ia hanya ingin ketenangan untuk makan siang hari ini. Mengingat tadi pagi ia tidak sempat sarapan pagi dikarenakan bangun kesiangan.

Hendak membuka bekal _bento_'nya namun teriakan samar telah menundanya makan siang. Bukan sebuah teriakan yang Hinata dengar, ini adalah Jeritan. Gadis itu langsung menutup kedua telinganya. Ia benci mendengar suara jeritan pedih.

Hinata mengurung niat makan siang ditempat seperti ini. Ia harus meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum jeritan tersebut makin menjadi-jadi.

Hinata melangkah menyusuri taman yang sama sekali tidak ada satupun siswa berkeliaran.

"To…tolong.."

Tunggu. Gadis _Hyuuga_ itu yakin tidak ada satupun siswa berkeliaran disekitar sini. Tapi…siapa yang meminta tolong kepadanya?

BRUK

Sedetik kemudian Hinata merasakan sebuah dagu menempel dibahu kirinya dan kedua lengan telah merangkul bahunya dari belakang.

DEG

Wajah gadis itu memucat ketika menyadari bahwa kedua lengan tersebut…penuh sobekan dimana-mana!

Hinata berhenti bernafas.

'_Ka…kami-sama.. A…apa yang terjadi?_'

Kemudian menoleh ke kiri dengan _slow_ dan kedua manik bening tersebut membulat mendapati wajah seorang gadis dengan tiga goresan darah pada pipi kanan dan cukup sobekan dibibir sehingga terlihat sebelah gusi telah berdarah.

"KKYYAA!" Hinata langsung membuang gadis sekarat tersebut ke tanah. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan ketika mendapati keadaan tubuh gadis itu penuh darah dimana-mana dan robekan bagian seragam sehingga mempertontonkan perut dengan lima cakar.

"Hei! Siapa disana?!"

Hinata mendongak dan membulat mendapati bayangan seseorang dari jauh. Sebelum terlambat, ia harus lari. Namun entah kenapa itu begitu sulit bagi Hinata. Rasanya kedua kakinya telah membeku ditempat.

Kemudian gadis itu memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan keadaan gadis sekarat disana.

Ketika Hinata berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh belakang, wajahnya makin memucat saat menyadari bahwa ada dua lelaki tengah mengejarnya dari jauh.

Hinata sangat ketakutan.

GREB

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar telah langsung membekap mulutnya kemudian menarik perut Hinata untuk sembunyi dibalik pohon besar.

"Hhmmpphh—" Raung Hinata ketakutan sambil terus berusaha memberontak melepaskan diri. Keringat dingin belum kunjung mengucur dari pelipis dan lehernya.

"Diamlah, nona.."

**TBC**

**Wehehehe, ceritanya aneh ya?**

**Habisnya idenya langsung melintas dipikiran Nata u_U Jadi daripada takut lupa, langsung Nata tulis deh XD**

**Um di cerita ini, Nata bikin Pantat Ayam *Dichidori* Err Sasuke jadi agak culun gitu *Dilempar sendal Sasuke FG***

**Setiap pemain di FF milik Nata, Nata akan sedikit mengubah beberapa pemain..**

**Curang ya? Enggak kok, cuma tidak bosan dengan pemain itu*?* Jadinya Nata renovasi sedikit deh~ (Readers : Memangnya mereka itu rumah?)**

**Yosh! Mind to Reaview? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Think So, But I Love You**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

** Pein **** Hinata H **** Sasuke U**

**Genre : Friendship/Horror/Angst**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), gaje, dan kesalahan dalam cerita.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mereka adalah seorang wanita…**_

_**Arti wanita, bukan berarti mereka lemah…**_

_**Sebagian dari mereka adalah wanita kuat…**_

_**Kuat menghadapi siksaan yang kau berikan kepada mereka…**_

**XxXxXx**

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Waktu seakan berhenti ketika mendengar derap langkah hendak mendekati pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Hinata—bersama seorang lelaki. Detak jantung Hinata tidak dapat dikendalikan sepenuhnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memohon kepada Tuhan.

"Hei _Itachi_! Bukankah tadi kita melihat seseorang disekitar?"

Suara salah seorang lelaki yang hendak menangkapnya tadi.

"Hn. Sepertinya…dia seorang gadis."

Hinata menangis tanpa suara dengan mulut masih dibekap. Tidak perduli dengan tangan kekar yang tiba-tiba basah terkena air matanya.

Ini adalah hari pertama Hinata menjadi siswa baru _Konoha Senior High School_. Tapi mengapa ia harus menerima peristiwa tidak menyenangkan di hari pertamanya?

"Oi _Keriput_! _Danna_! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disitu, eh? Penyiksaannya sudah selesai!"

Penyiksaan? Jadi…

"Hm. Ayo _Itachi_, kita harus pergi dan mencari satu anak baru lagi."

Tunggu. Satu anak baru lagi?

Hinata adalah salah satunya anak baru di _Konoha Senior High School_. Jadi mereka…menginginkannya?

Hening.

Ketiga lelaki itu akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Hinata sedikit lega namun dalam hati, ia sangat ketakutan. Apalagi gadis itu tidak tahu rupa wajah laki-laki yang ingin menangkapnya. Setidaknya, Hinata berharap agar tidak dipertemukan dengan mereka.

"Sekarang kau aman.." Hinata terengah-engah setelah tangan kekar tersebut tidak membekapnya lagi.

"_Gomen ne_, Hinata-_chan_. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ketika kesadaran Hinata sepenuhnya terkumpul kembali, suara lelaki yang cukup Hinata kenal sebelumnya telah tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan terkejut bukan main mendapati pemuda berkacamata bulat berambut _raven_.

"Ah! S…sasuke-_kun_?!" Seru Hinata dan langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ah Sasuke juga dapat melihat sebuah rona merah diwajah ayu Hinata.

"A…ano, S…sasuke-_kun_ kok b…bisa a—"

"Jika kau ingin makan siang, sebelumnya harus bilang padaku."

"Eeh?"

Hinata tidak mengerti. Ia dan Sasuke baru kenal. Jadi, untuk apa Hinata harus bilang kepada Wakil Ketua kelas kalau ia ingin makan siang disekitar sini?

Sasuke menghela sejenak. Ia paham apa yang dipikirkan gadis didepannya ini. Hinata sangat polos. Apalagi gadis itu tidak tahu kenapa dirinya mengatakan demikian kepadanya.

**Semua Seperti Ini, Tetap Terikat Oleh Masa Lalu Yang Menyakitkan.**

"Dengar Hinata.." Kata Sasuke. "Ini adalah peraturan baru yang dibuat olehku. Jadi mulai sekarang, kau harus mematuhinya. Paham, nona?"

Walau terdengar agak aneh, Hinata mengangguk menurut. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Namun cepat atau lambat, gadis itu akan mengetahui semua kebenarannya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Hinata harus selalu ia awasi. Setidaknya jangan sampai bertemu dengan Ketua Akatsuki _Badung_.

**XxXxXx**

"_Khukhukhu.. Anak baru ya?_"

"_Umm manis sekali~_"

"_Enaknya kita apakan dia?_"

"_Pergi kalian!_"

"_Hahaha! Mari kita bersenang-senang dulu, sayang~ Hahaha!_"

"_TIDAK!_"

KATS!

"Pein? Mau sampai kapan kau ingin melamun terus?" Ucap gadis berambut _ungu_ dengan menyentuh pipi pemuda _orange_ itu. Kemudian tangan gadis itu langsung disingkarkan dengan halus. Konan mendengus kesal. Pein tidak perduli.

Entah sejak kapan, salah seorang anggotanya telah memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis bersurai _indigo_ tengah berbincang ria dengan seorang pemuda berkacamata bulat.

"Hm.. Adakah yang pernah melihat gadis itu yang sedang bersama adik _Si Keriput_?" Tukas pemuda _blonde_ menyeringai. Kemudian keempat anggota termasuk Sang Ketua menoleh dan memperhatikan Hinata tengah tertawa kecil.

Entah perasaan apa yang secara otomatis menjalar pada diri Pein. Namun ketika mendapati tawa gadis itu dari jauh, rasa tenang pun muncul.

Tunggu. Tenang?

Pein mendecih frustasi. Ia paling tidak menyukai tawa seseorang. Didepan matanya. Itu sangat menyakitkan, pikir Pein.

"Ck, ternyata matamu masih jeli, Deidara.."

"Huh! Aku kan tidak seperti _Si Culun_ itu!"

Itachi terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum geli yang dibuat-buat. "Hn, culun ya?" Gumamnya memperhatikan adiknya tengah mengacak kecil surai Hinata. "Bukan hanya culun. Tapi _dia_ sangat bodoh."

Kemudian Pein menyampirkan tali tasnya ke bahu kiri.

"Dia anak baru yang kita cari. Besok—aku akan memulainya.."

**XxXxXx**

"Selamat malam, Hinata-_chan_.."

"S…selamat malam, S…sasuke-_kun_."

_Klik_

Hinata segera memutuskan telepon dengan Sasuke dari seberang sana. Walau hari ini ada sebuah kejadian aneh yang menimpa dirinya, Hinata cukup senang.

Senang berkenalan dengan gadis seceria Sakura. Mempunyai teman rendah hati seperti Sasuke. Ah rasanya masih kurang bagi Hinata. Namun ia segera ingat oleh kata-kata ibunya.

_**Lebih Baik Mempunyai Satu Teman Daripada Seribu Teman..**_

Itu saja Hinata sudah cukup paham artinya.

Lebih baik kita mempunyai satu teman yang cukup mengerti tentang kita, daripada mempunyai banyak teman yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti tentang diri kita dan hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum dan hendak menuju teras depan, namun sebuah tangan mungil telah mencegahnya dari belakang. Refleks gadis itu menoleh.

"Kita ke taman yuk, kak!" Seru Hanabi kemudian menampilkan senyuman lebar dan rona tipis diwajah imutnya. Hinata tidak bisa menolak. Kemudian menyamakan tinggi dengan tinggi adik manisnya.

"Jika itu bisa membuat Hanabi senang…Kakak tidak akan menolak."

**XxXxXx**

Terikat dengan masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan, hingga diri kita menjadi haus dendam dan melampiaskan semua rasa sakit kepada orang-orang yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Justru orang-orang tidak berdosalah menjadi korban. Korban masa lalu seseorang. Dan seseorang tersebut telah menjadi Penjahat-Masa-Lalu.

Salah seorang dari 'seseorang' tersebut adalah Pein Rikudou.

Membayangkan dirinya di masa lalu, membuat Pein semakin membenci semua orang. Termasuk kaum hawa.

Memuakkan. Wanita itu merepotkan.

Pein melangkah mendekati jendela kamarnya. Memandang beberapa bintang kecil menggantung disana. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata.

Ia ingin bebas. Terbebas dari rasa sakit yang selama ini ia lampiaskan kepada orang-orang tidak berdosa. Namun itu tidak mudah untuk mengeluarkannya dari jerat dendam yang sangat dalam. Jerat dendam begitu menyiksa.

Kedua maniknya kini terbuka. Mendapati seorang gadis kecil tengah tertawa ria dan berlari memutari pohon ditengah taman. Kebetulan jarak rumahnya cukup dekat dengan taman. Jadi Pein dapat melihat beberapa orang disana asyik bergurau bersama.

Tunggu. Gadis kecil itu tengah dikejar dan hendak ditangkap oleh kakaknya. Dan Pein mengenal kakak dari gadis itu.

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang dibiarkan tergerai. Dan tawa itu. Tawa yang berhasil membuat jiwa Pein sedikit lebih tenang. Aneh memang.

"_Si Anak Baru_ ya?" Sebuah seringai tipis pun hadir. Dan entah sejak kapan, sebuah pisau lipat telah tergenggam manis ditangannya.

"Besok. Kita akan bersenang-senang, _sayangku_.."

**XxXxXx**

"Hinata-_chan_!" –BRUK!

Debuman kecil tersebut berhasil mengundang Hinata untuk melihatnya. Kedua maniknya melebar ketika menyadari jika yang terjatuh adalah…

"Sakura-_chan_!" Hinata berlari menghampiri tubuh sahabatnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya ditengah lapangan.

"S…sakura-_chan_! K…kau baik-baik saja? A…ada yang sakit?" Bukannya menjawab semua pertanyaan Hinata, Sakura hanya tertawa garing.

"Kau cemas, eh?"

"Eeh? Ja…jadi Sakura-_chan_ hanya…"

Kemudian gadis _pinky_ tersebut berdiri dan mengayunkan kedua tangan ke atas. "_Surprise_!"

Hinata merengut kesal. Senang sekali bila sahabatnya berhasil menggodanya.

"S…sakura-_chan_!"

"Hahaha.." Tawa Sakura sembari merangkul sahabatnya. "Kita menuju ke—Aduh!"

"Sakura-_chan_!" Pekik Hinata mendapati tubuh sahabatnya sedikit oleng. "Bertahanlah, Sakura-_chan_.." Tidak ingin keadaan sahabatnya makin memburuk, Hinata hendak membawanya menuju UKS. Namun Sakura lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu, Hinata-_chan_.." Ucap Sakura tersenyum miris. "_I'm fine, my dear_. Jadi tidak perlu cemas, _okay_?"

Hinata terpana. Ia yakin betul, sahabatnya mempunyai rasa sakit pada bagian tubuhnya. Tapi—kenapa tidak terus terang kepadanya?

Pemikiran _negative_ pun telah menguasai pikiran Hinata. Pemikiran tentang Sakura. Apakah ia tidak dianggap oleh Sakura sebagai…sahabatnya? Lantas jika _iya_, Hinata ini siapa?

Namun pemikiran tersebut tidak berjalan lama ketika mendapati sebuah dua bekas jahitan cukup panjang pada kaki mulus Sakura. Kedua maniknya kembali melebar. Kali ini disertai wajahnya semakin memucat.

"S…sakura-_chan_.. K…kaki kirimu—"

Sakura menyadari apa yang dilihat gadis didepannya. Ia menghela nafas dan sedikit menarik bahu Hinata agar mendekat. "Akan ku ceritakan. Nanti."

**XxXxXx**

KRING KRING

Ketika Sakura sedang membereskan buku-buku tebal nan menyebalkan diatas meja, ia melirik ke kiri. Tampak _Si Kuning Menyebalkan_ kini menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya kepadanya dan satu lagi. Wajah tidak berdosa sama sekali.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Ada apa?" Gumamnya agak malas.

"Umm.. Permintaanku seperti biasa, Sakura-_chan_~"

_To The Point_. Sakura sudah menduganya dari awal ketika pemuda Namikaze itu mendekatinya. Meminta makan siang bersama. Di kantin. Hanya berdua.

Hendak menolak permintaan Namikaze pemalas itu. TING. Sebuah ide telah terlintas di otak jeniusnya.

Sakura melirik sejenak sahabatnya yang sedang memeriksa isi tas miliknya. Kemudian segera mendekat ke Naruto hingga tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya.

"Kali ini aku bisa menerima permintaanmu…" Bisiknya sedikit menggoda. Wajah Namikaze itu telah merona padam.

Ini adalah kesempatan dirinya. Untuk lebih dekat dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya, Naruto~"

Apapun akan ia lalukan.

"Dekatkan sahabatku dengan—sahabatmu."

"Hanya itu?" _Well_, tidak buruk.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Membuat Naruto agak mengernyit heran.

"Tolong…" Kemudian Naruto menyadari genggaman tangan gadis itu pada seragamnya—sedikit gemetar. "Aku mau kau—"

BRUAGH!

Suara gebrakan pintu begitu kasar sontak mengundang pasang mata dikelas XI-B untuk melihat ke arah ambang pintu. Suasana yang semula seperti dengungan lebah. Kini berubah bagaikan Pemakaman Umum.

Tegang nan mencekam.

Pemuda _orange_ itu menyandarkan diri pada sisi pintu kelas dan menyapu kelas dengan kedua manik misteriusnya. "Kepada anak baru. Harap segera mendekat padaku."

Kemudian pasang mata setiap anak telah menangkap seorang gadis tengah melangkah takut menghampiri Pein. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala. Dan tubuhnya agak bergetar ketakutan ketika hampir sampai mendekati pemuda _orange_ itu.

Pein menyeringai tipis. Sepertinya ia akan menghadapi gadis lemah. Justru ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan bukan?

Tubuh gadis itu begitu indah. Kaki mulus, tangan mungil dan wajah ayu seputih porselen. Begitu mudah untuk dihancurkan. Sangat mudah.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, Pein.."

Sebuah tangan kekar berhasil meraih pergelangan gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu. Refleks Hinata menoleh ke samping. "S…sasuke-_kun_?!"

Tampak pemuda berkacamata bulat telah berdiri disampingnya. Pein mendengus kesal mendapati Pengganggu Mangsanya.

Sasuke membenarkan kacamatanya sejenak. "Asalkan. Jangan pernah kau menyakiti gadis ini." Desisnya tajam menatap lurus Pein.

Spesies seperti Pein Rikudou. Tidak mudah untuk mendengarkan ucapan seseorang. Terutama seseorang macam Uchiha Culun itu.

Justru ucapan dari Uchiha itu, membuat Ketua Akatsuki ini tertawa. Tawa meremehkan. "Hahaha!" Kemudian berubah _image_ memelas yang dibuat-buat. "Oh! Aku takut~! Ampuni aku, Sasuke~" Ucapnya dengan takut dibuat-buat. Tepatnya sebuah nada meremehkan.

Kini Sasuke telah menyembunyikan Hinata dibelakang punggungnya. Bersiap menjadi perisai untuk _Himenya_.

Dan berubah kembali menjadi wajah iblis dan misterius. "Jika kau berkata demikian…" Pein berbalik dan hendak menuju kelasnya. "Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah."

"Aku bersedia." Pein menyeringai tipis mendengarnya. Kedua tangannya telah gatal. Tidak sabar untuk membunuh Uchiha Culun itu—sampai mati.

"S…sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sebaiknya kau tarik ucapanmu barusan, Pein.."

Pein melirik tajam ke belakang. Tampak seorang gadis _pinky_ telah menjadi perisai untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Bukankah gadis itu yang waktu itu…

"S…sakura-_chan_.."

"Sakura, kenapa kau—"

Kemudian Pein berbalik kembali dan menatap tidak suka ke arah gadis itu. "Kau mengancamku, hm?"

"Selama ini aku _trauma_ melihatmu. Menghindarkan diri dari hadapanmu sejak peristiwa waktu itu.." Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak. "Namun jika ini menyangkut sahabat baikku—" Memperlihatkan _Emerald_ tajam nan menusuk kepada Pein. "Aku sama sekali tidak takut kepadamu, Rikudou."

**TBC**

**Fiuh akhirnya selesai juga~**

**Apakah ceritanya kurang panjang atau tidak terasa seramnya? Segera hubungi Nata di nomor 087XXXXXXXXX *Digrebek massa =="**

**Um jika ada yang meminta ending FF ini SasuHina, masih belum tahu nih Nata~ Sumfeh dah ._. Tapi tenang saja! SasuSaku itu sahabat, oke? Mereka hanya tidak ingin membuat Hinata tersiksa oleh Pein kok**

**Dan satu lagi, Nata bukan penulis yang pintar! Jadi jika ada pasaran lewat*?*, maklumi otak Nata ya! Karena tugas Nata hanya mengetik! *Dilempar panci**

**Yosh! Mind to ripiu~~ XD**


End file.
